Parasitic Link
} | name = Parasitic Link | gameimage = ParasiticLinkIcon.png | cardimage = ParasiticLink.png | hotkey = 3 | energy = 0 | description = Bind to a target with parasitic link. When cast on an ally, both the host and Nidus have their Ability Strength increased. Linked enemies take some of the damage inflicted on Nidus. Mutation Stacks Cost: 1 | strength = 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% (strength bonus) 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% (damage redirection) | duration = 30 / 35 / 45 / 60 s | range = 24 / 28 / 34 / 40 m (ally link) 10 / 13 / 16 / 20 m (enemy link) | info = *Nidus expends a single Mutation stack to perform symbiosis with a targeted ally Warframe within 24 / 28 / 34 / 40 meters or parasitically link with a targeted enemy within 10 / 13 / 16 / 20 meters. The link persists as long as Nidus and his target remain in range of each other, lasting for 30 / 35 / 45 / 60 seconds or when manually deactivated by pressing the ability key again. **Ally and enemy link range are affected by Ability Range. **Duration is affected by Ability Duration. **Parasitic Link does not require line-of-sight to maintain connection between Nidus and his target. **If the target dies during cast before the link is attached, the single Mutation stack used for Parasitic Link will be refunded. *When linked with an ally Warframe, Nidus and his target both receive a 10% / 15% / 20% / 25% Ability Strength bonus. When linked with an enemy, the target is completely disabled for the duration while Nidus transfers 20% / 30% / 40% / 50% damage received to the target instead; all knockdown, stagger, and negative status effects are also transferred from Nidus to the enemy target. **Ability Strength bonus and damage redirection are affected by Ability Strength. **Parasitic Link's Ability Strength bonus affects Ability Strength multiplicatively using the following expressions: **: Strength Bonus (1 + Ability Strength)}} ***With a maxed and the 15% Ability Strength rank bonus, Nidus will have 145% Ability Strength, resulting in (1 + 0.3 + 0.15)|mt=y|percent=y}} Modified Strength Bonus displayed on the UI. ***: (1 + Ability Strength) (1 + Modified Strength Bonus)}} ***Modified Strength Bonus then increases Ability Strength multiplicatively, granting (1 + 0.3625)|mt=y|percent=y}} Modified Ability Strength that affects Nidus' other abilities while a rank-3 Parasitic Link is active. ***The Modified Strength Bonus is the same percentage for your linked ally. However, Modified Ability Strength's calculation will depend on your linked ally's own Ability Strength. **Damage redirection is capped at 90%, achievable with an Ability Strength of at least 180%. **Enemy target is invulnerable to outside sources of damage and immune to external crowd control effects while Parasitic Link is active, but is not immune to damage and crowd control effects transferred from Nidus. Damage from outside sources is accumulated and dealt to the target when the ability expires or is manually deactivated. ***Self-inflicted damage and friendly fire is not transferred to the linked target. *'Ability Synergy:' While linked to a target, using will spawn a second instance from the linked target that grows towards the targeted location, converging with the first instance from Nidus. **Enemies hit by the second instance separately counts toward Mutation stack, even when the same enemies also get hit by the first instance. *Parasitic Link is a One-Handed Action and can be cast while in midair. *Nidus and the target are visibly covered in infestation and connected via a tether of biochemical energy, which is affected by the chosen Warframe energy color. *Cannot link to a target already affected by Parasitic Link. Multiple Nidus players cannot link to the same target, nor to each other while their own Parasitic Link ability is active. *When connected to another Nidus player, both players will use the Ability Strength bonus from the casting player; the link will break if the partner activates Parasitic Link on a different target. | augment = | tips = *Link with a nearby teammate or enemy for to create two lines from Nidus and the linked target. This effectively extends Virulence's reach, doubles its damage output, staggers enemies in its paths, collects more hits for stacks, and earns extra energy for the cost of one cast. **Linking with a teammate creates a mobile casting point that can relocate quickly to find new enemies. **Linking with an enemy provides a stationary casting point that allows you move around to adjust Virulence's travel direction and length. **Use Virulence's range indicator by holding to determine the number of targets both lines will hit before releasing the button to cast. *Teammates with Warframes that possess high ability damage and Ability Strength-based effects are prime candidates for Parasitic Link. **Alternatively, the Ability Strength bonus allows allies to use more balanced builds instead of builds that focus solely on Ability Strength. *Enemies with high health and armor values such as Heavy Gunners can absorb a large amount of damage transferred from Nidus. *As long as Nidus and his target are in range of each other, Parasitic Link's biochemical tether will help you visually track your positions. *Before reviving a downed teammate, link with a nearby enemy to protect yourself from taking too much damage. *Linking with an enemy caught by causes it to become immune to damage from outside sources, which may hinder your crowd control ability because Larva will go through its full duration before you can recast it. Press to manually deactivate the link, allowing you and your allies to kill the enemy to end Larva early for recast. **This immunity to damage can be beneficial for racking up the melee combo counter. Simply attack the target as many time as possible. Combine with combo mods like for best results. *Maggots from will ignore your linked enemy target. However, maggot explosions will still count as hits for the Mutation gauge even when they cannot damage the target. When you cast Parasitic Link on an enemy with maggots attached, the maggots will detach once the link is established. *Parasitic Link can be cast on the Juggernaut, and though it will not immobilize the Juggernaut it will still transfer damage to it, bypassing the Juggernaut's normally-impenetrable armor. *Can be used to immobilize Synthesis target, instead of deploying Kinetic Siphon Trap. This also prevents the target from being killed, accidentally or not, provided Nidus himself is not under heavy fire. | max = | bugs = }} See Also * es:Enlace parasitario Category:Nidus Category:Warframe Abilities Category:One-Handed Abilities